nightstalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Horror in the Heights
Kolchak: The Night Stalker - Episode 11: Horror in the Heights Kolchak meets a demon that catches its victims by assuming the form of people they trust. Synopsis Introduction :There are sections of Chicago the guidebooks don't refer to. You can't blame them, really. The guidebooks' function is to sell the glamour and excitement of our Windy City. And whichever way you dress it up, old age is neither glamorous nor exciting. Roosevelt Heights used to be a plush neighborhood; but the plush neighbors moved uptown, leaving the old people. And old people don't move easily. They become set in their surroundings, their friends live next door, they've been going to the same store for twenty-five years. And, probably most important of all, they can't afford to relocate even if they wanted to. The battle of fixed income versus galloping inflation never ends. But even inflation took a backseat here in Roosevelt Heights, as a far greater fear overtook the residents.. A terror which effectively dwarfed everything else. : October 14th, one Harry Starman was about to break the law. He'd done it before many times. Gambling on Friday night was forbidden by Hebrew law. So, to escape his wife and to escape going to temple, Harry and his cohorts took drastic measures. There were other residents of Roosevelt Heights. The locals had tried to get rid of them a couple of times, but what with the fact that the garbage collection wasn't as efficient as it could have been, they just hadn't been too successful. : Buck Fineman, 72 years old. A cantankerous geezer; no one liked him much, but they allowed him to play poker with them once a week, because he was a terrible card player and had been known to lose as much as 75 cents in a single evening. Also his part-time job allowed their group a safe hiding place for their clandestine games of chance. For Buck's case, this particular night, it was too clandestine. : Normally, an old guy dropping dead wouldn't get me to cross the road. But things were pretty quiet that week, and there was something in the report that I'd picked up over my police radio that didn't sound striclty kosher. : If Vincenzo was going to give me a feature series on Roosevelt Heights, I'd need more background - lots more. But right now, I'd had enough. I was tired and I wanted to go home. Maybe if I'd done my job properly and gone back to Roosevelt Heights that evening, the Goldsteins would still be alive. Closing Narration : I’d have liked to have told Miss Emily that the Rakshasha appeared to me as her. According to the legend it meant that I trusted her. But then I would also have had to tell her that I shot a steel arrow straight into her. I don’t think she would have appreciated that. But in the final analysis what’s the difference? As long as we all trust each other why should anyone’s feelings be bruised. And if you happen to be walking along a lonely country road one night and you see your favorite aunt coming toward you – Good luck to you too. Cast *Darren McGavin --- Carl Kolchak *Simon Oakland --- Tony Vincenzo *Jack Grinnage --- Ron Updyke *Ruth McDevitt --- Emily Cowles *Phil Silvers --- Harry Starman *Murray Matheson --- Mr. Lane-Marriot *Abraham Sofaer --- Elderly Rakshasa Hunter *Benny Rubin --- Julius 'Buck' Fineman *Shelly Novack --- York *Barry Gordon --- Barry the Waiter *Ned Glass --- Joe *Jim Goodwin --- Frank Rivas *Eric Server --- Officer Boxman *John Bleifer --- Charlie *Herb Vigran --- Mr. Goldstein Background information and notes Ned Glass recognizes Carl because he portrays the same character, Joe the Superintendant, in this episode and The Spanish Moss Murders. External links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0621537/?ref_=ttep_ep11 *http://www.tv.com/shows/kolchak-the-night-stalker/horror-in-the-heights-43624/ Category:Episodes